Season 46 (2016)
, the newest human character, with Big Bird and Elmo]] Sesame Street's 46th season premiered on HBO on January 16, 2016, and September 12 on PBS. Overview The show's 46th experimental season features several changes to the show's curriculum, format and set. Curriculum and Format The season's main educational goal is how to demonstrate kindness."THE FUTURE OF SESAME STREET IS KINDER AND GENTLER, WITH FEWER PUPPETS". FastCompany.com, November 23, 2015 The episodes are now formatted around one specific curricular theme, particularly those relevant to the lives and interests of a typical preschool child (such as bedtime, boo-boos and animals). Fewer celebrity and parody segments are employed this season, as studies have shown fewer parents (whom the segments are often geared toward) are co-viewing with their children. The show also begins to tighten its focus in on a smaller number of select characters: Debuting in the season is a new Cookie Monster segment, "Smart Cookies." New editions of "Elmo the Musical" also debut (now running seven minutes), and "Elmo's World" is reintroduced to the show, with re-edited, high-definition versions of older segments. Also introduced are new opening and closing song sequences, the former marking the first time the theme sequence has taken place on the street set itself. The "What's the Word on the Street?" cold opens have been discontinued and replaced by brief scenes of the Muppet characters introducing the topic of each show. The Word of the Day segments have been cut as well. The season also marks the show's move to a new channel. The episodes debut first-run on HBO and then air on PBS following a nine-month window.New York Times article The season also introduces a shortened, half-hour format, completely dropping the hour-long run time. Cast changes Joining the cast is a new recurring human character named Nina, played by actress Suki Lopez. Following the retirement of Fran Brill the previous fall, Stephanie D'Abruzzo takes over the role of Prairie Dawn and Jennifer Barnhart takes over the role of Zoe. Joey Mazzarino departed from Sesame Workshop a few months prior to the season's premiere, making this his last season involved with the show. Sonia Manzano retired prior to the season taping and therefore does not return as Maria."After 45 years on Sesame Street, @SoniaMManzano will no longer appear on the next season." American Libraries on Twitter with response from @SoniaMManzano, June 29, 2015 Also leaving the cast are Nitya Vidyasagar (Leela) and Ismael Cruz Córdova (Mando). On July 28, 2016, it was announced that Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman and Emilio Delgado would not be returning to the showAfter 45 years, 'Sesame Street' cuts 3 beloved human characters; however, this was later explained as a misunderstanding as no scenes had been written for them this season."A message from our CEO, Jeffery Dunn," Sesame Street Facebook post, August 2, 2016. Set changes The season introduces many changes to the street set in an effort to modernize the look of the street, evoke a greater sense of community and get viewers to associate the Muppet characters with specific locales.Sesame Street Unveils Exciting Changes to its Iconic Set During Production of the Landmark Television Series’ 46th Season Changes include: *Elmo's room is now located in the first floor cornerstone of 123 Sesame Street. *Hooper's Store is given a complete facelift to resemble its initial design from 1969, with some modern touches as well. Cookie Monster was reported to be relocating to the apartment above, but this development was not shown until a later season.Sesame Street Art Department on Instagram *Big Bird's nest is now sitting within a small, furnished tree, no longer hidden by used construction doors. *Oscar's trash can is relocated to a dumpster unit in front of 123 Sesame Street. Oscar is also given the ability to appear from trash receptacles, recycling bins, and compost bins around the street. *The garden area in the arbor is modified and now maintained by Abby Cadabby. *Other additions include a community center in the carriage house (with rooftop sitting area) and a Newsstand (run by the Two-Headed Monster), located between the Subway Station and the Laundromat. The changes were designed by David Gallo. The new set elements were constructed by Showman Fabricators and Gotham Scenic (who built Oscar's new enclosure, the newsstand and Big Bird's nest)."Sesame Street Sports A New Set" - LiveDesign.com 46-ElmoRoom.jpg|Elmo's new residence in 123 46-Oscar.jpg|Oscar's trash can 46-BB-Nest.jpg|Big Bird's nest 46-Garden.jpg|Abby's fairy garden Season46Set (2).jpg|Hooper's Store Season46Set (1).jpg|Community Center 46-Community.jpg|Community Center 46-Area.jpg|New garden area Production Initial elements for the season were taped in early February 2015, with primary filming taking place from April 14Stephanie D'Abruzzo's official website to June 5.Paul Rudolph on Instagram Celebrity segments were shot in Los Angeles the week of March 30, 2015.Sesame Street on Twitter The season marks the first use of a StediCam in studio for the show.David Gallo on Twitter Episodes " in one of the seasons' holiday-themed episodes.]] ."]] "]] Episodes 4601 - 4635 (35 episodes) *Episode 4601 -- Bedtime Story *Episode 4602 -- Mucko Polo, Grouch Explorer *Episode 4603 -- Grover's Street Safari *Episode 4604 -- Saved by Super Foods (repeat) *Episode 4605 -- Funny Farm *Episode 4606 -- Valentine’s Day *Episode 4607 -- The Best Friend Band *Episode 4608 -- When Dinosaurs Walked Sesame *Episode 4609 -- What I Love About Art *Episode 4610 -- Say Thank You to Your Face Day *Episode 4611 -- Abby’s Fairy Garden *Episode 4612 -- Elmo Steps in for Super Grover (repeat) *Episode 4613 -- The Princess Story (repeat) *Episode 4614 -- Enthusiastic Penelope Penguin (repeat) *Episode 4615 -- Birdie & the Beast *Episode 4616 -- Rocco’s Playdate (repeat) *Episode 4617 -- Camping Show (repeat) *Episode 4618 -- A Very Cookie Mother’s Day *Episode 4619 -- Move It! *Episode 4620 -- Hooper’s Lockdown *Episode 4621 -- To The Moon, Elmo *Episode 4622 -- Chicken Thunderstorms (repeat) *Episode 4623 -- Music Magic (repeat) *Episode 4624 -- Abby Makes the Seasons Change (repeat) *Episode 4625 -- Boo Boo Busters *Episode 4626 -- Elmo and the Bookeneers (repeat) *Episode 4627 -- Bye Bye Pacifier (repeat) *Episode 4628 -- Mi Amigita Rosita (repeat) *Episode 4629 -- Dress-Up Club *Episode 4630 -- Afraid of the Bark (repeat) *Episode 4631 -- Good Sport (repeat) *Episode 4632 -- Sesame Ocean *Episode 4633 -- Don't Get Pushy (repeat) *Episode 4634 -- School for Chickens (repeat) *Episode 4635 -- Halloween Notes *Despite still being credited as part of the cast, Gina, Susan, Bob, and Luis do not make any new appearances this season. Gordon only appears in a brief cameo at the top of Episode 4629. *The PBS airings feature new, brief segments featuring Rosita and Cookie Monster, shown just before the closing credits. This would continue with PBS' airings of episodes originating on HBO. *While every episode is still sponsored by a letter and a number (with the exception of Episode 4628, which does not have a specific letter of the day), starting this season, they are no longer being announced at the end. *None of the episodes are sponsored by the letters I, J, K, L, Q, R, T, U, X, Y or Z. Airing First-run episodes of Sesame Street began airing on HBO in 2016. The season debuted on Saturday, January 16, 2016, with two new episodes (4601 and 4602) airing back-to-back at 9:00AM ET/PT. In the subsequent weeks, a new episode aired on HBO every Saturday at 9AM, followed by a repeat at 9:30. New episodes debuted each Saturday morning for 33 weeks, running from January 16th until the end of the season. Episodes were simulcast in Spanish on HBO Latino, and new and library episodes air each weekday on HBO Family. The final episode of the season (4635) aired on October 29th. The show continues to air on PBS as well, where episodes from Season 46 reached public broadcasting outlets on September 12, 2016, airing in a different order than HBO. Characters :Abby Cadabby, Anything Muppets, Baby Bear, Bert, Big Bird, Chipowski, Cookie Monster, Cookie Monster's Mommy, Count von Count, The Crumb, Mrs. Crustworthy, Elmo, Ernie, Figby, Miss Fortune, Grouches, Grover, Grover's Mommy, Horatio the Elephant, Jerome the Garden Gnome, Mr. Johnson, Murray Monster, Oscar the Grouch, Ovejita, Prairie Dawn, Rosita, Segi, Slimey, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Stinky the Stinkweed, Telly Monster, Telly's mom, Two-Headed Monster, The Two-Headed Monster's Mother, Zoe Cast * Alan: Alan Muraoka * Gordon: Roscoe Orman * Gina: Alison Bartlett * Luis: Emilio Delgado * Bob: Bob McGrath * Susan: Loretta Long * Chris: Chris Knowings * Nina: Suki Lopez * Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar Sesame Street Muppet™ Performers :Pam Arciero, Billy Barkhurst, Tyler Bunch, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Ryan Dillon, Eric Jacobson, John Kennedy, Peter Linz, Joey Mazzarino, Carmen Osbahr, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Matt Vogel (Uncredited: Jennifer Barnhart, Jake Bazel, Austin M. Costello, Liz Hara, Christopher Hayes, John Tartaglia, Eric Wright) Guest Stars :Sara Bareilles, Aloe Blacc, Alan Cumming, Fifth Harmony, Nick Jonas, Ne-Yo, Pharrell, Gina Rodriguez, Tracee Ellis Ross, Gwen Stefani Credits *Executive Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente *Coordinating Producer: April Coleman *Senior Producer: Benjamin Lehmann *Line Producer: Stephanie Longardo *Producer: Mindy Fila *Directors: Ken Diego, Joey Mazzarino, Scott Preston, Matt Vogel, Nadine Zylstra, Benjamin Lehmann, Chuck Vinson *Head Writer: Joey Mazzarino *Writers: Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Michael J. Goldberg, Emily Perl Kingsley, Luis Santeiro, Belinda Ward, John Weidman, Ed Valentine, Geri Cole *Puppets, Costumes, Props: The Jim Henson Company NY Creature Shop - Jason Weber, Rollie Krewson, Constance Peterson, Erin Slattery Black, Mary Brehmer, Matthew Brennan, Matthew Brooks, Frankie Cordero, Andrea Detwiler, Ben Durocher, Victoria Ellis, Andrea Gilletti, Brian Haimes, Liz Hara, Michelle Hickey, Ann Marie Holdgruen, Doug James, Sarah Lafferty, Lara MacLean, Laura Manns, Casey Miller, Anney Ozar, Jane Pien, Stephen Rotondaro, Kate Rusek, Sierra Schoening, Polly Smith, Whitney Thayne, Sally Thomas, David Valentine, Amanda Maddock *Production: Melissa Creighton, Joseph Roddy, Jonathan Ehrich *Music Director: Bill Sherman *Music Coordinator: Jamie Guzzardo *Music Director - (Arrangements and Orchestrations): Joe Fiedler *Music Director - (Vocals): Paul Rudolph *Music Copyist: Joe Fiedler *Composers: Eli Bolin, Joe Fiedler, Jake Huffman, Chris Jackson, Questlove (uncredited), Kathryn Raio, JP Rende, Bill Sherman, Matthew Sklar, Shaina Taub, Carter Bays, Craig Thomas *Film Producer: Kimberly Wright *Associate Producers: Theresa Anderson, Karyn Leibovich *Lighting Designer: Dan Kelley *Celebrity Talent Booker: Bella Harkins *Child Talent: Carolyn Volpe *Costume Designer: Brian Hemesath *Production Designer: David Gallo *Post Production Graphics provided by Ed Mundy *Prop Coordinator: Keith Olsen *Associate Directors: Frank Campagna, Tim Carter, Emily Cohen, Ken Diego, Mindy Fila, Benjamin Lehmann, Jesse Averna, Todd E. James, Ashmou Younge *Production Coordinator: Maxwell Nicoll *Post Production Supervisor / Supervising Editor: Todd E. James *Supervising Sound Editors: Michael Barrett, Chris Prinzivalli *Sound Editor: Chris Sassano *Sound Effects Editor / Re-Recording Mixer: Dick Maitland, C.A.S. *Music Editor: Jorge Muelle, Paul Rudolph *Supervising Music Editor: Michael Croiter *Technical Directors: Tom Guadarrama, Richie Drummond, Manse Sharp *Cameras: Frank Biondo, Shaun Harkins, Jerry Cancel *Stagehands: Steve Dannenberg, Russell Hooton *Senior Video: James Meek *Tape: Ernie Albritton *Utility (video): Barbara Bianco, Keith Guadarrama *Utility (audio): Gordon Price *Script Supervisor: Jennifer Capra *Executive Assistant: Geri Cole *Key Production Assistant: Andrew Moriarty *Control Room PA's: Geri Cole, Andrew Moriarty, Ashmou Younge, Christina Elefante, Katie Robinson, Ivan Gonzalez, Claire Trumann *Vice President of Education and Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. *Sesame Street Education and Research Team: Jennifer Kolter Clarke, Ph.D., David I. Cohen, Jessica DiSalvo, Jennifer Schiffman Sanders, M.S.Ed., Susan Scheiner, Courtney Wong, Autumn P. Zitani Stefano, M.A., Min Moon *Special Thanks to Definition 6, Magnetic Dreams, Tony Testa, Yellow Sound Lab *Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York Gallery 46-ChrisAndCookie.jpg|Cookie Monster and Chris Season46 (1).jpg|Big Bird, Elmo and Abby Cadabby Season46 (6).jpg|Nina with Elmo Season46 (5).jpg|Big Bird and Chris in Episode 4608 Image:SesameStreet-Season46-Dinosaurs-(RichardTermine).jpg|The cast in Episode 4608. Season46 (8).jpg|Elmo in Episode 4610 File:Cookie_and_who.jpg|Cookie Monster and his Mommy in Episode 4618. SesameStreet-Season46-Grover'sMommyNew.png|Grover and his Mommy in Episode 4618. Season46 (2).jpg|Chris with Elmo and Abby in Episode 4625 AlanCumming-SS.jpg|Alan Cumming on the set of Episode 4602 with Elmo and Oscar 46Ep-BTS.jpg|On the set of episode 4605 GinaRodreguiez.jpg|Gina Rodriguez and Abby Cadabby Image:SB-SS.jpg|Sara Bareilles and the Muppets Z.jpg|Sara Bareilles and Abby on the set 9k=.jpg|Sara Bareilles takes a selfie with Elmo 11055473_419130808297130_499083122_n.jpg|Sara Bareilles gets a kiss from Abby Zg.jpg|Sara Bareilles and Grover Season46 (4).jpg|Gwen Stefani and the Muppets Stefani-FRIEND.jpg|Gwen Stefani and the Muppets CBc_FgzVAAAWqsR.jpg|Gwen Stefani and Elmo CBeBQtCUgAA-uP9.jpg|Fifth Harmony on the set CBi6d17UkAAp4wO.jpg|Ne-Yo and Grover Season46 (3).jpg|Tracee Ellis Ross and Big Bird CBjVEBOUoAEwZJg.jpg|Tracee Ellis Ross and Big Bird CBmzRMhVIAE5jHz.jpg|Aloe Blacc and Abby File:CBnJNEIVIAAfX-i.jpg|Aloe Blacc and The Count NickJonas.jpg|Nick Jonas and Elmo Season46 (7).jpg|Nick Jonas and the Muppets Pharrell (1).jpg|Pharrell on the set Pharrell (2).jpg|Pharrell takes a selfie with Elmo Pharrell (3).jpg|Pharrell with Oscar the Grouch Pharrell (4).jpg|Pharrell and Oscar Pharrell (5).jpg|Pharrell with Cookie Monster Pharrell (6).jpg|Pharrell with Cookie Monster and Elmo AbbyGrover46.jpg|Abby and Grover Grover46.jpg|Grover on the set File:Elmo_abby_nina_bedtime_story_sept_12.jpg|Nina with Elmo and Abby in episode 4601 pizza party.jpg Sources External links *Official press kit *Inside the new 'Sesame Street' set: M is for Makeover at Mashable *New on 'Sesame Street' this season: Just about everything at USA Today __NOWYSIWYG__ 46 Category:Kindness